


Amnesia

by SpokenOutcast



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Amnesia, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpokenOutcast/pseuds/SpokenOutcast
Summary: After being dragged into Inferno and brought back to the land of the living with the help of Bayonetta, Jeanne can't remember much of anything.





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of this fic follows the events of the game very closely if not exactly. This is because I felt I had to set the scene but the prompt only really took place **after** Cereza saved Jeanne, so PlatinumGames definitely deserves to be given credit for this one beyond the normal acknowledgement for being the geniuses that created these games and these characters in the first place.  
>  Requested through Tumblr. Feel free to send me more requests through [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellastevenuniverse) or reply to [this](https://thoughtful-text-posts.tumblr.com/post/171260914969/my-askbox-is-open-for-fanfic-requests) post which I did on my alt blog.

Bayonetta had gone all the way to Inferno and traveled the infernal lands in search of Jeanne. When she finally made it the the location of Jeanne's soul she also found a very spiteful demon. Turns out Cereza had fallen through the roof of her palace but she didn't seem to mind much, she was more curious as to why a living human was in Inferno.

“I came to pick up a friend, it's almost her curfew.”

“A friend?” She was puzzled by this proclamation at first but evidently put the pieces together, “Ah, the witch. Alas, she has been devoured. Such an exquisite soul. And so fresh, such a delicacy. Begone, human. Your trespass, namely damaging my palace, shall be overlooked if you remove yourself from this place immediately. Too bad there is no escape from Inferno.” Well, this wasn't going to stand. She hadn't come all this way to leave empty handed, now had she? Madama Butterfly appeared upon Cereza's request and the demon punched a pillar, knocking a great deal of the lady's home down.

“Are you still going to forgive me my trespasses now? What are you going to do without your precious palace?”

“You are an Umbra Witch as well?! And your pact is with Madama Butterfly?! At last, we meet, Madama Butterfly! Not even the passing millennia have quenched my hatred for you.”

“Good thing the three of us girls enjoy a good cat fight” Cereza said, perhaps too cheerfully.

“Madama Butterfly, oh how I've longed for the day to see you suffer at my hands. This shall be the final day of your existence!” Madama Butterfly didn't respond to this petty creature. Perhaps she felt it wasn't worth the effort, perhaps she didn't remember what the reason was behind the other demon's hatred. Whatever the case, Cereza was impressed.

“I don't know what you did to piss her off, but what ever it was...nice.”

Bayonetta proceeded to fight the demon who would proclaim herself Lady Alraune. It didn't take long for the creature to get overwhelmed and expand in size to try and compensate for Cereza's heavy attacks. This was a mistake though. In her full size Jeanne's soul was visibly trapped in her belly. All she had to do was pull off the plates protecting her.

By the end of the fight Madama Butterfly's hand grabbed her soul and delivered her quickly to Cereza's arms.

“Jeanne...” she gave the other woman a shake before looking back at the bitch that tried to absorb her. She was writhing around in pain and Cereza felt anger build up into her throat. Madama Butterfly's fist was summoned as she tried to deliver a punch but Rodin intervened, saying something about how she had more important things to deal with. She didn't feel much like arguing with the man, he had a point. Jeanne was still unconscious. She knelt back down next to the woman and grabbed her shoulders to give her another shake before realizing she needed to put the witch heart on the woman's soul.

Jeanne didn't move. Cereza was no expert when it came to bringing back witches from Inferno but she was sure something was supposed to happen. “Jeanne get up. You're going to be late.” Sorrow began to well up inside of her, something catching in her throat as she continued to try shaking the other woman awake. “Jeanne. It's time! Get up!” They didn't have much time left. If she didn't wake soon she would never get out of Inferno. Her soul would be trapped and Cereza wouldn't know how to deal with the world and all of its troubles without Jeanne by her side. She was just one witch and Jeanne made her a better person. They were a team, a pair, “Please, Jeanne! Wake up!” Her eyes stung as tears formed. She looked away. Was it normal to feel...fear in these situations?

Suddenly, a purple glow emitted from her soul. Bayonetta found herself having to shield her eyes from the bright light for a moment.

“Jeanne!” Relief washed over her and she put her hands on the ground. They weren't too late.

“W-where am I?” Cereza stood and turned, acting like she wasn't about to flip her lid if Jeanne didn't wake up.

“What do you need, a wake up kiss or something?” She turned slightly to look back at the girl. “We're in Inferno. You were killed by Gomorrah, don't you remember?”

“I was...killed?” She seemed to think about this for a moment. Jeanne looked at her hands and, to Cereza's amazement, the girl seemed surprised that she was transparent. “I think I know what Inferno is...where we are, I mean...but...” She trailed off.

“Jeanne are you alright?” She kneeled next to the woman again. Something wasn't right.

“Why did you come to Inferno to save me? Do I...do I know you?” Cereza's expression turned from concern to shock.

“You don't remember me?” The other woman shook her head with a solemn expression of her own. “Rodin, is this supposed to happen?” The man walked up beside them. Evidently he had taken care of Lady Alraune.

“Honestly I'm not sure” he said as a he rubbed his chin with his hand in a classic thinking manner. “it's possible she has amnesia because she was just inside of a demon's stomach. I suppose being eaten can do that to you.”

“She'll get her memories back, won't she?”

“Hard to say.” Their conversation was interrupted when Jeanne began floating and disappearing.

“What's happening?” She asked them.

“You need to get back to your body. When you're back home you need to rest...I'll see you soon and we can sort this out.” Before Jeanne could reply, her soul disappeared. Cereza looked at Rodin, barely able to hide the worry in her eyes.

~~~

Unfortunately, Bayonetta couldn't rush back home and deal with Jeanne's amnesia. She had to help save the world. Again. Fortunately, that didn't take very long and she found herself wandering into Rodin's bar shortly after. Jeanne had been there playing catch up with the man since she'd returned to her body.

“I remember some things but its all bits and pieces that don't fit together.” She made a fist and hit the bar. It didn't dent. Rodin probably used some sort of protection magic on the place so his insurance rates didn't go through the roof. “How hard does it have to be to remember things? I feel like I shouldn't be so confused but nothing makes sense. I remember being a witch living among other witches once. I remember something about some heiress business. I remember my mind being taken over by Balder but I don't remember--” she put her palms on her forehead. The mother of all headaches had wormed its way into her skull. A memory flashed before her eyes, still fragmented but the woman who saved her was in it.

There was a red aura around the woman in this memory. Jeanne remembered being electrocuted and feeling something burn her back but for some reason nothing but saving Cereza mattered. That was it—that was her name! That woman! Cereza...

“I think you ought to take a break from trying to remember things. Sometimes all it takes is time for the amnesia to wear off and that's all you need.” Rodin cleaned a glass as he spoke.

“I think I remember Cereza” She said.

“Well I'd certainly hope so. I'm a little offended you forgot me if I'm being honest” Cereza said. Jeanne turned around to see the woman walking towards the bar and Rodin's eyebrows rose over his glasses.

“Speak of the devil and they shall arrive. What'll you have?”

“I think something a little stronger than what I usually get. I did just have to save the world, after all. Saw my father get pulled into another time and had a very emotional moment. This whole day has been incredibly draining.” Rodin had already pulled out a shot glass and turned around to look for something that would meet Bayonetta's request. Before long he pulled out a bottle of arak. He supposed she deserved something special. Contrary to many a belief, saving the world wasn't exactly a daily task. The Indonesian rum had an interesting taste and quite the punch to it. Just what she was looking for. He poured her a glass and she threw it back effortlessly. What a champ.

“My, my” she inquired, “breaking into the hard-to-come-bys are we?”

“It isn't everyday somebody gets to save the world. Besides, I think you need to unwind. I can practically feel your stress from here.”

“Oh well you'll just have to forgive the crick in my neck, won't you?” Rodin grunted at this and poured her another shot. Jeanne tapped on the bar with her index finger, evidently still lost in thought. Cereza looked at the woman. Her chin was resting on her hand and her elbow was on the bar for support. She couldn't remember a time when Jeanne looked so...was innocent the word? Naive perhaps? Laid back? “Have you had anything to drink, Jeanne?” The woman looked at Cereza out of the corner of her eye before turning her head to look at her directly.

“No...do you think that would help?”

“Well you do come here often. Rodin has had to bring you home more than once because sometimes you like getting too drunk to stand on your own.” Jeanne perked up at this.

“I have a home? Shouldn't I go there? Wouldn't that help?” Cereza raised a brow but her expression hardened again soon after.

“Yes—well—it's actually our house and I'm not sure if you going there would be a good idea. The headaches that come from breaking out of amnesia are by far the worst thing I ever felt and I'm sure they'll be the worst you'll have ever felt. The one you had a few minutes ago was just a taste of how bad they can get.”

“I remembered being electrocuted to save you, I think I can handle a headache Cereza.”

“Well, what do you think Rodin?” The man's eyes darted between them behind his glasses and he crossed his arms. He slid the bottle of arak to Bayonetta.

“I think you're gonna need this” he said. 

~~~

Since nobody else saw an issue with Jeanne being bombarded by memories she likely wouldn't understand, Cereza lead her home. When they first entered nothing seemed to enter Jeanne's mind and they simply sat on the couch.

“So...this is our home?”

“Yes. I do hope you still like it despite your lack of memory. It'd truly be a shame if you lost your good taste in--” Jeanne groaned as she pressed a palm against her forehead. Memories of them decorating the house and living in it came flooding back. Then...more intimate fragments of memories came back to her too. She stopped pushing her palm into her skull and looked at Cereza, surprised.

“Cereza...are we...an item?” The other woman crossed her legs and wouldn't meet Jeanne's eyes, preoccupying her gaze with the flowers on the table beside her.  
“That's quite a way to describe our relationship.”

“What if...what if I can't remember everything?” Jeanne was voicing Cereza's own concerns. If she couldn't remember much of anything how could they continue being together? At the very least they would have to put their relationship on hold. She didn't want to think that way. Jeanne was going to break out of this. She had to.

“My dear” she faced her and continued, “I don't believe we should think like that. I'm not going to make any move to sleep with you while you're suffering from amnesia. You'll remember everything soon, I'm sure of it.” Jeanne's lips narrowed as she thought about her evident-lover's words. It was clear what they had was special. She felt drawn towards the other witch in a way she wasn't sure she knew how to describe but that had to mean something. Didn't it?

“I remember...caring about you quite a lot. We've saved the world before—together. I pulled you out of some kind of eyeball which sounds absurd but I was willing to die for you then and I guess again when I shoved you out of the way of Gomorrah.”

“Well I can tell you the eye you pulled me from belonged to Jubileus. Do you remember the stories behind the left and right eyes? How they created a balance of the world?”

“Yes, I think so.”

“Well I was the left eye until today. A lot has happened and the eyes no longer exist. Aesir's better half made sure of that, but don't worry too much about how my day has been. I'll tell you what happened some other time. If I'm being honest I think I'm ready for a nap.”

“Oh.” Another headache. Cereza was right when she said they felt absolutely dreadful. She remembered cuddling with Cereza in a bed...their bed. They did this often and under various circumstances. Cereza was walking towards their bedroom but stopped when she saw Jeanne dealing with another short-lived migraine. “Can I...join you?” Cereza put her hands on her hips and raised a brow questioningly.

“You don't need to ask, dear. It's your bed too.”

~~~

Neither of them were sure how much time had passed. Cereza had fallen asleep shortly after Jeanne found herself cuddling up against her out of impulse. Many a memory came back when she laid down in their bed, some even made her blush (which Cereza apparently noticed because she chuckled at the sight of her presumably red face). When Jeanne finally fell asleep her dreams were filled with things she didn't remember before. Perhaps time really was all she needed for the amnesia to wear off, like Rodin said.

When they awoke the next morning there was a sense of calm that washed over her. Perhaps that was because they managed to sleep through an entire night and then some. She'd remembered enough, she thought. The rest would come back to her soon. She lifted herself out of Cereza's hold and looked at the other woman. She remembered what she loved about the witch, then. She would end up remembering many more things that had happened to them over the years.

She had to.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic, I'm always open to constructive criticisms and all of that.


End file.
